


Garden of Eden

by coeurvolant



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU in which a prince falls in love with her knight, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurvolant/pseuds/coeurvolant
Summary: It was said that the crown prince of Haneoka had but one flaw.She could sway any person with her charming tongue, a single touch, or even the briefest of smiles -but she did not know what love was, nor could she ever fall in love.Or so, that was how the tale was told.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was said that the crown prince of Haneoka had but one flaw. 

Beautiful, kind, and charismatic, there was little the people could say when discussion came to the faults of the generous royal heir. They couldn't ask for better, in terms of a ruler -the land had suffer little conflict, and those who were in poverty were happy people who had not been taken advantage of in the monarchy. 

However, there _was_ a certain rumor that had grown as their benevolent ruler had; it was said that Kaoru Seta, the beloved "Prince of the Kingdom of Haneoka", possessed no such thing as a heart. She could sway any woman or man with her charming tongue, a single touch, or even the briefest of smiles -but she did not know what love was, nor could she ever fall in love. 

Or so, that was how the tale was told.

* * *

_“Again!”_

A striking girl with long, aqua hair shouted fiercely as she marched up and down her entourage, the frown on her face permanently etched into her otherwise pretty features, “I’m not seeing the strength in your arms! If we were on an actual battlefield, I am certain none of you would remain standing after a single strike.” Sayo continued haughtily, before stopping in front of a crimson haired girl. Her brows lifted in slight acknowledgement as she observed the way the soldier swung her blade, “Good job, Udagawa.” She merely stated before turning her attention elsewhere.

"Nice one, Tomoe!" The pink haired girl besides Tomoe flashed her friend a huge thumbs up, before letting out a small shriek as Sayo glared their way. 

"Thanks!" Tomoe whispered back, grinning widely. As someone who had been raised in poverty, She was considered lucky to receive swordsmanship training from one of the top instructors in the Kingdom of Haneoka -it was more or less thanks to Ran that _any_ of them were able to be in this position, really. The duke's daughter had grown up with the small group her entire life, and once offered the opportunity, had brought them with her. _Some_ more willing than others.

“Man, what a pain in the ass!” Moca whined, throwing herself onto the ground as she tossed her scabbard aside. “That Sayo is so uptight, I think she needs to remove the sword from up her —,”

“Ahaha, that’s enough Moca!” Tomoe quickly exclaimed, slamming her hands over the other girl’s mouth. “She works us hard because she wants us to do well. Right, Ran?” She turned to the other girl, who looked as though it were taking every last ounce of her strength to keep standing. Moca smirked at the lack of response, picking at the clumps of grass in the ground and throwing them into the air not unlike confetti. As another person of noble upbringing, Moca seldom faced any hardships in her life. She had only joined the group after insisting Ran wouldn't be able to do it without her. 

Ran merely blinked tiredly a few times in their direction at Moca's antics, swaying back and forth in her upright position as she used her sheathed sword as a walking cane. Himari and Tsugumi appeared quite passed out underneath the sun and didn't even manage to crawl underneath the tree for shade. Tomoe was slightly surprised that Tsugumi, usually surrounded by heat as the local baker's daughter, had trouble withstanding the current temperature. 

Himari, on the other hand, was also a lady of noble birth, and only joined to not be left out. Her parents were _incredibly_ opposed to the idea, only relenting after Ran's father had personally talked them into it, at the bequest of the friend group. Of the five, Himari definitely had the most trouble keeping up, but she worked significantly harder than Moca -who wasn't incapable, just helplessly lazy. 

“Udagawa. A moment of your time, please.” The group, sans Moca, immediately straightened themselves at the familiar tone of their drill sergeant, standing in attention form as Tomoe dipped her head respectfully at the sound of her name. “At ease,” Sayo said dismissively, gesturing for Tomoe to follow her away. 

The two walked a short distance off before Sayo finally stopped, raising a brow at the small group that not-so-discreetly tried following their friend. She waited a few moments to deem them out of earshot before continuing to speak, “Udagawa. As you know, our crown prince’s personal bodyguard was injured quite recently.” 

Tomoe nodded slowly as she vaguely recalled hearing about how the dark haired soldier had selflessly taken a blow meant for the crown prince. Despite how peaceful Haneoka was, there were always those who thought the monarch unfit as a ruler due to her age and...flamboyance. People such as those, used any methods necessary to attempt to force her out of her throne. Thankfully, it was said that the height difference made what would have been a very much fatal wound, quite otherwise so for the brave young soldier. 

“Yes, well she has unfortunately been put out of commission since the incident, due to her inability to use her right hand as effectively as before.” Sayo continued, “I’m expected to produce another personal guard for her highness, and I’ve chosen you to be the replacement.” She stopped at that point, searching the younger girl for any indication of a response with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Oh, that would be an honor!” Tomoe said immediately; it wasn’t an opportunity offered to many, and the amount she’d earn through working personally for the royal family would ensure her younger sister would be able to live comfortably for the remainder of her life, without the need of ever putting herself in any danger as Tomoe had. “I’m glad you considered me.” She added, smiling sheepishly as she hoped she didn’t come off as too overeager. 

Sayo sighed, clicking her tongue, “Well, I hear the prince certainly appreciates enthusiasm.” She said, “I will send word to the kingdom, in that case. You are probably well aware, but you will be residing in the castle for now on for this position, and are expected to start quite immediately.” 

“Oh,” Tomoe couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed at those words. She had always lived together with her childhood friends on the estate of Ran's up to this point, and would dearly miss being around them. Not to mention the short commute it took for her to see Ako at her own living quarters on Lady Yukina's estate, “Will my sister be cared for, at least...?” She settled for asking, deciding this opportunity was too good to pass up in her circumstances, especially seeing as how their parents were long out of the picture. Tomoe and Ako were used to living separately after all, each finding their own means of supporting each other. She supposed this wouldn't be especially different.

“Yes. Rest assured, she will be able to remain in her current living situation with Rinko.” Sayo responded easily. She was a close friend of Lady Yukina and Ako's as well, more often than not bringing Tomoe letters that the younger girl would write to her older sister when the two weren't able to meet as frequently as planned. Being an elder sibling herself, Sayo had always been more than understanding about that. 

Tomoe finally nodded, forcing a smile up to her face, "Alright, then. When do I leave?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoe shifted nervously in front of the large palace as she was ushered in, feeling incredibly under-dressed even compared to the blushing maid who _insisted_ on taking her bag before leading her further inside. She still felt a pang in her chest as she remembered that this would be her new place of residence, feeling a bit sorrowful for the people she had left behind in her pursuits. Sayo had only given Tomoe a day to say her goodbyes to her friends and sister before sending her off.

It was bittersweet, knowing that she would no longer be able to see them on a daily basis anymore, despite being so close by. Himari especially was inconsolable, infecting the entire group with her tears until they were all hugging each other and sobbing. Tomoe vehemently promised to send letters and visit back as often as she could. 

But now that she was given plenty of time to think about it during the carriage ride over, she wasn't sure how frequent that would be. She was expected to stay by the crown prince's side at all times, after all. 

“Oh, you must be my replacement.” Tomoe startled as a dark haired girl suddenly stopped her, eyes expressionless and right arm slung in an overly elaborate cast. _Were those real jewels on there?_ “I’m Misaki, I’ll be helping you fit in around here.” She deadpanned. 

“Nice to meet ya.” Tomoe said, feeling a bit awkward. She had been informed by Sayo that someone within the walls would help her get integrated into her new lifestyle, but she wasn’t warned that it would be the one whose very position she took. “I hope you make a fast recovery.” She added as an afterthought. 

“Hm, we’ll see.” Misaki responded curtly. Tomoe could already tell she was a pessimistic sort, “Anyways, you look like a breath of fresh air around here.” The other girl continued conversationally, walking swiftly down the halls as she spoke, “As you’ve probably seen, we don’t get a lot of variety around here." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but Tomoe couldn’t tell if it was intentional or just her particular way of speech. 

Nevertheless, Tomoe had heard the rumors. Although she had never seen their crown prince before, everyone knew it was just a moniker. Kaoru was a lady, and quite a handsome one at that; her particular way of speech, however, and the fact that her company was primarily women was where the nickname “Prince of Haneoka” came from. Even within the castle, it was well-known that Kaoru typically only employed women who were exceedingly beautiful. 

With that said, Tomoe didn’t know whether she was supposed to feel insulted by the remark. She didn’t, by all means, but it would help to know if the other girl bore any hostility towards her usurping her role. Being the royal highness’ personal guard was a coveted title that not many could even hope to compete for in their lifetime. You had to have exceptional swordsmanship to even be recommended. 

Tomoe was positive that if Moca was more hardworking and less mouthy, Sayo would have had no hesitation in offering her the spot instead. She was also quite sure Moca would have declined, unless she would be able to go together with Ran. 

”Looks like Kaoru isn’t here.” Misaki said with a hint of exasperation in her tone, looking around the quite empty throne room she had led them to. “Ah,” She paused as her eyes settled on a particular guard lined up against the wall, “When will your majesty be back?” She asked slowly. 

The guard bowed deeply, “In approximately 15 minutes, she says.” 

“Is that so?” Misaki wasn’t even trying to hide her annoyance at this point as she turned back to Tomoe, “Well, Kaoru is quite _fickle_. I suppose we’ll just have to wait here a bit longer. Feel free to take a look around.” 

“Is that really okay?” Tomoe asked her, face lighting up as she immediately meandered to the tapestries lining the far side of the wall. She had never seen anything as opulent as the inside of that room in her entire life -nor would she ever have been able to, if not for this position. The closest thing to elegant she had seen was the inside of the clothing store Ako and Rinko ran. Despite the amazing location and structure of the store (thanks to being almost entirely funded by their close friend, duchess Yukina), it was nothing compared to the splendor Tomoe was currently being exposed to. 

Tomoe made a face as she restrained herself from touching what she could, clenching her hands tightly together as she tiptoed around, conscious of Misaki’s catlike eyes on her back, "So, what's the prince like?" She asked curiously, eyes sweeping over a particularly striking tapestry of a armor clad figure standing amongst what appeared to be several slain enemies. It was a bit over the top, she had to admit.

"She's a bit of an airhead." Misaki responded flatly, ignoring the whimpers several guards let out upon her words. Even Tomoe winced a bit. She guessed from the reactions that Misaki was just about the only one able to badmouth the highness around here.

"That's a very...straightforward thing to say..." Tomoe said, her attention now directed to the beautiful, celestial murals painted on the ceilings. She wondered how they even managed to get artists that high enough to procure such images, "I don't think an airheaded prince would be able to rule over such a flourishing kingdom, though. Maybe it's all just an elaborate act." She said with a large smile, deciding she very much looked forward to meeting this person for the first time. 

Misaki blinked several times in surprise, seemingly unable to find a proper response back. She settled with a half smile, "I think you two will get along just fine." She finally responded, looking somewhat more at ease than she had since the two met. "I guess it's alright if I take my leave here. I'm sure Kaoru will speak with you shortly. You don't mind waiting without me, do you?" She asked, waiting for a nod of approval from the other girl, before taking her leave.

Tomoe looked around a bit more before she began to feel slightly impatient. She guessed it was because she was in the throne room, but there were very few interact-able items around her. It was mostly beautiful artifacts and paintings, but very few things that could keep her prolonged interest, such as books. She was also unable to discern anything about the prince's personality based on these items; except that her royal highness was a fan of all things _beautiful_ , she supposed. But that was pretty much common knowledge, and the waiting made her nervous. 

What if _she_ didn't live up to her standards?

Finally, with nothing else to do but allowing the chaotic thoughts run rampant in her mind, Tomoe turned to the row of soldiers lined up against the walls. She paused before marching to the one who had spoken with Misaki earlier. She supposed this one would be the most knowledgeable of the group regarding the prince's whereabouts.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know when the royal highness will be arriving? It's been well over 15 minutes." Tomoe asked as she approached, hoping she didn't come off as too rude by questioning the noble's ability to keep track of time. 

"Oh, the prince has arrived." The soldier responded, tilting their head to the side. 

Tomoe visibly swallowed, feeling a chill run up her spine. _Was this some sort of test?_ _Was she hidden behind some one-way window, watching her every movements?_ She additionally noted that the person standing in front of her was surprisingly taller -not something she was used to. Maybe the prince wanted to test her abilities before deciding whether or not to officially accept her into her care. _Would she have to fight this soldier?!_

"Uh, is this a test?" She blurted out, her hand subconsciously flying to the scabbard at her waist. If there was one thing Sayo had taught her, it was to expect _anything_.

The person in front of her seemed to falter a bit, before bursting into a gentle laughter. Tomoe watched with wide eyes as the guard took off her helmet with long, slender hands, shaking the violet hair that was hidden beneath. Sharp, crimson eyes smiled back at her as Tomoe swallowed nervously, wondering if all the soldiers, underneath their guises, was as handsome as the woman standing in front of her. 

"There is no such exam here, my little kitten." The woman responded, her voice low and melodious. "You must be Tomoe?" 

"Um..." Tomoe could feel herself melting under the mere presence of this gorgeous person, "Y-yes, that's me." She stuttered lamely, unable to bring herself away from the other soldier's gaze. If _they_ would be working together to protect the prince, she was sure her stay here would be noteworthy. 

Tomoe quickly shook her head of such embarrassing thoughts, praying she didn't look as stupid as she felt at that moment. And what did this person call her...? A kitten? "I'm not sure if that's the right word to describe me." Tomoe ended up saying, "I was recruited to be the prince's new bodyguard."

"Yes, and I look forward to working with you." The person responded back, bringing a swift hand underneath Tomoe's chin and tilting her face upwards, "My, such passionate eyes you have." 

"Haha..." Tomoe laughed nervously, afraid that the moment she averted her gaze this person would notice how red her entire face was, "I-it's nice to meet you too, um..." She trailed off, hoping this stranger would give her name. Were all the royal guards this flirty? No, Misaki sure as hell wasn't. 

The crimson eyes before her blinked before another hearty laugh burst from the other woman's chest, "Kaoru." 

"Kaoru..." Tomoe repeated, frowning slightly. Why was that name so -, "Y-your highness!" She exclaimed, eyes widening as she quickly distanced herself to bow deeply, "I-I'm so sorry for my...uh... _ignorance_. I've never seen you before. I mean, I didn't know what you looked like. Wait, was that what I just said?" She mumbled to herself, unaware of the amused eyes staring above at her. She couldn't believe the first person she managed to make herself a fool in front of was the prince.

Kaoru simply smiled, "No need to be nervous, my little kitten. Introductions are so fleeting, after all -and we'll have all the time together in the world after this." She said with a wink, taking Tomoe's hand and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. "I apologize for surprising you -even my dear Misaki was unaware of my intentions until she came into this very room." She said with an elegant flourish of her hands, "But seeing you so eager to unsheathe your weapon because of me -ah, what a fiery personality that is. I believe you'll do your job wonderfully.

"Um, thank you. I'm honored." Tomoe stammered, still trying to process all that was being thrown her way. _Was the prince coming on to her?_ No, that was just her personality. Why did she have to be so good-looking? At least it made the job infinitely easier, since Tomoe was pretty much _guaranteed_ to be staring at her all day anyways, "Ms. Seta -,"

"Please, Kaoru." The other woman said firmly, "I insist." 

"K-Kaoru then. It's a pleasure to officially meet you. I hope you'll take care of me."

Kaoru's lips quirked up at those words, taking hold of Tomoe's hand once more, "Trust me, I will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka misaki just being done w kaoru's bs haha  
> also i changed the title of the fic alsdfjds i tend to do that sometimes in the beginning when i'm settling on titles bc i usually just WRITE then once i decide to post smth I realize I don't have any title in mind ; o ; 
> 
> as all my fics are, this one is named after a song of the same name by smith & thell !!

**Author's Note:**

> haha what's this another fic  
> tbh i don't have this one completed // mapped out so we'll just see how far i go with this one ; u ; i'm gonna keep this one rly casual so sorry if you see a ton of grammar / writing mistakes orz  
> title is also subject to change as usual lol


End file.
